Maze Crook High
by RIninja
Summary: my first fanfic. what if these characters went to high school together, then ten years later went to a high school reunion to see how things turned out. how will it turn out? more than the characters listed. pairings: first C/J A/O A/S then M/J E/C O/A
1. Chapter 1

Jane Rizzoli POV:

"Jane wake up you're officially a junior in high school! Oh and Ma said to wake you for breakfast."

I groan as I throw one of my pillows towards my doorway, "Go away Frankie!"

I hear my door slam and then I hear Frankie and Tommy agreeing about what a horrible sister I am. They make me so mad sometimes, that's why I play softball, it gets rid of all my problems. I finally get out of bed and trail over to my door, I then pick up my pillow and toss it back on the bed. As I reach for the doorknob I notice I'm only in my jersey and my underwear. I really don't feel like throwing anything else on. Plus it's only family who is going to see me. So I walk out without putting anything else on.

I walk down the hallway and freeze immediately. My girlfriend, Casey Novak, was standing in the kitchen talking to my Ma. Before she sees me I slowly back up in the hallway then rush into my bedroom. I hurry up, get dressed, and make sure my hair is decent. I walk out wearing my skinny jeans with the holes in the knees, my "Maze-Crook High School" t-shirt, and my black converse shoes.

"Janie, come on sweet-heart! Your girlfriend just arrived!" my mother yells.

I turned the corner into the kitchen, "Yeah, yeah, I'm right here Ma you don't have to yell."

Casey turned to look at me "hey Jane." I felt my face flush, the heat rising to my face. She was stunning; she had her strawberry blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. She was wearing capris, and a lime green tank-top, and don't forget neon purple converses. Once I took in what she was wearing my eyes settled on her-

"Jane can you please, look a little higher"

I blush once again, "Oh, yeah, sorry" I smile sheepishly.

I then turned to my mother, "Hey Ma what are you making for breakfast?"

"French toast, bacon, and sausage."

"Ooh, sounds good. Can you put chocolate on my bacon?"

"NO! Not for breakfast Janie!" Ma snapped at me.

I could hear Tommy and Frankie snickering.

Casey started tugging on my arm. I'm a little taller than her so I look down, "What?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" she has a worried look on her face.

That makes me nervous, my palms start sweating and I start getting cold chills. "Uh, yeah, sure."

Casey smiles and excited smile as she leads me down the hallway. That made most of the worries go away, but some were still there. She stops at the end of the hallway. Casey talks in a low voice, almost a whisper, "Don't think I didn't see you."

I'm shocked she couldn't have seen me, so I do my best ad act stupid, "see what?"

She leans in and whispers, "You in your jersey."

My heart beats faster and my eyes widened, "And my underwear."

Her smile was even brighter now, "Yep."

Then she skipped into the dining room, sat down and waited for her plate. I have no idea what to expect from my day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay I have been busy the past couple of months**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, even though I wish I did.**

_**ALEX CABOT (POV)**_

I wake up to the light shining through the window. I glance over towards the clock, it's 6:15. Olivia is coming over at 6:45 with Serena and Abbie. Casey couldn't come because she went to her girlfriends Jane's house to surprise her.

I put on some black leggings and a nice white ruffled blouse. I curled my hair for today because Olivia asked me too, but my look is incomplete without my black rimmed glasses. On my way out of my room I slip on some black flats. I always look my best on my first day of school.

I have to walk through the living room to get to the kitchen. My mother is knocked out on the couch with an empty wine bottle beside her. Ever since dad died she became abusive emotionally and physically, she also became an alcoholic. I walk in to the kitchen and eat toast and drink a glass of milk.

"Alex, sweetie, wake up." Olivia was lightly shaking me.

"huh?" I open my eyes and stretch "how'd you get in"

"your mother-"

I jump out of my seat and dashed to the other side of the kitchen, "mother's awake!?" I half whisper half shout.

Liv walks over and places her hands on my shoulders "No, well, she was… she let me in, told me to tell you to be home by 6:00pm and then she went back to sleep."

I calm down a little "oh okay."

"it's 6:40, Serena and Abbie will be here in no time-" she looks at me with a concerned look in her eyes, she then wraps me up in a hug "-it's gonna be okay."

"Yeah u-uh I know"

"Alex look at me."

I look up and tears are filled in my eyes "what Liv?"

"Are you healed?" she looks at me straight in the eyes.

I start to cry and she wraps me in another hug.


End file.
